


The Future Looks Bright

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom!Dave, Dom!John, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Sub!Dave, Sub!John, Switch Relationship, i swear theres plot here somewhere, smut with plot, these two will be the end of me I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been about a year and a half since he graduated from high school, and Dave is at a crossroads in his life. Live the rest of his life skirting around his crush for one dumbass John Egbert, or take the chance to tell him during a reunion sleep-over. He was slated for failure, better not take the chance.</p><p>Yet there's something different about John, something Dave was unable to see until now. And this changes the both of them, for better or for worse.</p><p>-I AM SO SORRY BUT THIS FIC HAS BEEN CLOSED AND I APOLOGIZE ;3;-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> But then again, this was a terrible crush he’d been harboring for 2, going on 3 years now, and he didn’t dare mess up the carefully laid-down friendship that he’d worked so hard to build up as a kid. No way he was ever gonna make a move, not when John was the only real friend he had left after his high school screw-ups.

Dave held in a sigh as he walked along the sidewalk, not really knowing where he was going exactly. Work sucked last night, it had been a slow evening at the club and he had been hit on by so many drunk girls he thought he was going to be sick. It had been great at first, with bitches lining up to get a glimpse of him when he wasn’t onstage… But after a while, some extremely “dedicated” fans refused to leave him alone after his shift ended. Then things took a turn for the worse when they almost spiked a drink of his and he had to take a different route back to the apartment. Luckily his boss had taken notice of the situation and called him this afternoon to tell him to take the week off till Friday. Diamonds was the best damn guy on the planet when it came to being chill, and no one could tell Dave otherwise. It was a crisp, chilly Sunday evening and Dave was shivering from the cold. Damn he missed having his apartment in Texas.

He glanced up from his shoes and his eyes blinked a few times behind his shades. He was at the comic store, the one where John said he worked. John… His best friend since before middle school, the dorky black-haired blue-eyed dweeb who had never really grown up since after high school. But then again, it’d only been a year and a half since graduation. Neither of them went to college, seeing as how they both held jobs that required odd hours. John held evening shifts that ended in random hours, and Dave’s club DJ scene lasted till morning usually.

“Well since I’m here, I can pick up a few new issues of Spider-Girl for my bro, he said he’d been needing them anyways for his boy toy or something…” Dave shrugged, pulling open the door and hearing the annoying little chime of the bells to alert the staff of a customer.

“Welcome to Spades Comics- Dave!” Dave strained his eyes over the shelves of brightly colored comic books to see that familiar mess of raven colored hair rush towards him from the back.

“That’s me bro, number 1 Strider.” Dave high-fived his best bro, letting the shorter guy grab him in a hug with a small smirk.

 “Hey!! What are you doing here!?” John looked up at him, stepping back to fix his shirt and hair. The dude still had that funny bed-head look, funny how he had seen him a few weeks ago and the dumbass had the same hair, right down to the last strand sticking out.

“Sup John, not much. Came by to pick up some books for my bro, you know the ones. I had to come see my favorite dork in order to complete my mission. Plus I heard you wanted to talk, judging by our last chat a few days ago.” Dave permitted himself a smile, ruffling John’s hair. John swatted at him, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever, I’m not a dork. And yes, I wanted to invite you over. Remember those movie nights we used to have during high school? Well I just bought a whole new thing of movies and VHS tapes from a friend, and I wanted to watch them with someone.” John grinned, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Dave smiled, touched that John would want to spend time with him.

“Lemme check my schedule dude, I’ve got a huge ass list of things to do before I hang out with my best bro.” Dave smirked, pulling out his IPhone to open his list of chores that Bro gave him the day before he left for a trip to Japan a few days ago. Of course, he had put it off till today.

“Yeah! As soon as you get done with that stuff, we should spend the night together, like old times.” John walked to the back of the store to grab the comics he needed, Dave following him.

“Definitely bro, been missing the shitty movie fests we used to have… lemme just…” Dave scrolled through his notes and located his list, opening it up and reading it aloud, “Alright, my turntables are clean, my room is without a trace of fluffy smuppet ass, as is the living room and kitchen, and my apple juice has been drank.”

“Your chores are fucking weird Dave, no offense. And cool! We can watch Ghost Busters if you wanna.” John ducked down behind the counter, rummaging through pre-orders, grabbing a familiarly orange-labeled box with the letters “D-I-R-K” inscribed with a dark green marker. John’s older cousin Jane was friends with this guy named Jake, who was dating Dave’s Bro. He’d come in here often, with Bro in tow. John would always be intimidated when they came in, Jake a whirlwind of excitement and cockney accents while Bro would stand silently behind him, waving his credit card towards John when Jake had his back turned. He’d always be shouting, “Dirk come look at this! The newest edition is out!” and Bro would just smile oddly. It was funny how those two acted when Dave wasn’t around.

“For the 300th time dude? Why not,” Dave shrugged, smirking as John leaned on the counter to stick his tongue out. “and my chores are goddamn awesome dude. You wish your chores were as ironic as mine.”

“Whatever loser…” John laughed, punching Dave’s arm as he rang up the comics, bagging them and handing them to Dave.

“Ow John, you have wounded my Strider pride, there is no way a guy like me could be a loser. However, a certain dork with a penchant for a rather Cage-y actor could be considered the king of dweebs right here.” Dave raised his eyebrows, holding back his laughter to see John roll his eyes again and huff, satisfied with his comeback.

“Yeah, fantastic. You coming over later or what?” John smirked, handing Dave his purchases.

“Absolutely dude, consider myself there already. I’ll be there by 6, I’ll text you when I’m about to leave.” Dave waved, exiting the store. His heart leaped at the thought of hanging out with his best bro, watching shitty movies. He hated to admit it, but he loved these silly little get-togethers with John. Not because he enjoyed the movies, god no. Those were terrible. But the fact that he was near John again… Dave let his sigh emerge, gripping the bag tightly.

But then again, this was a terrible crush he’d been harboring for 2, going on 3 years now, and he didn’t dare mess up the carefully laid-down friendship that he’d worked so hard to build up as a kid. No way he was ever gonna make a move, not when John was the only real friend he had left after his high school screw-ups.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he ascended the staircase, trying to calm his breathing, he realized something. John used to always dramatically swoon into his arms as a kid, then whisper in that dorky voice of his “I’m not a homosexual Dave~” and then they would laugh and Dave would drop him. But this time, when he flirted slightly, John just… Well, he… Dave shook his head, and walked into John’s room.

**TG: im coming over now john prepare yourself**

**TG: the oncoming storm approaches**

**TG: better get a fucking umbrella**

 

Dave laughed to himself, grabbing his overnight bag. It consisted of a change of underwear, a spare change of clothes, a bag of Doritos in case John forgot to restock, and a water bottle filled with apple juice. Satisfied with his bag, he zipped it up and checked his phone.

 

**EB: wait i need to get dressed first**

**TG: dude what are you in your pajamas?**

**EB: no i just got out of the shower**

**TG: you go to the bathroom with your phone? and you say im weird bro**

**EB: no!! i just got out and started texting you!! weirdo...**

**TG: whatever egbert im coming over you better not be sporting only a towel by the time i get there**

**EB: yeah well what if i am??**

 

Dave nearly dropped his phone. The last thing he would’ve expected from John. Damn, the guy was getting sassy lately. He messaged his… rather uncool reply, and made for the front door, avoiding the shitty ironic piles of swords that his Bro had been childish enough to rig to the door. Again. He could almost hear John laughing that horribly dorky laugh of his, cursing himself for being caught off-guard.

 

**TG: i**

**TG: i would not really know what to do**

Dave sneezed as he left the apartment, nearly tripping down the ten flights of stairs he took every day just to get out of the damn building. It was even colder now that it was dark, and his shades made it kind of hard to see as he walked along the badly-lit side streets. Of course, there was no question as to whether he should take them off or not. It was the same answer every time, don’t freak the locals and let your blood red eyes be made fun of.

He was about a block away now, they lived relatively close since he begged Bro as a snot-nosed little kid to move here so he could be with his friend. Bro caved, buying their little apartment in the outskirts of the suburbs, ironically near his own boyfriend’s estate.

 

**TG: seriously bro just put on some damn clothes before i get there you dumbass**

**EB: im dressed now...**

**TG: good here i come dude**

**EB: okay im gonna make some dinner**

 

Dave shivered, knocking on John’s door. Damn, the evenings got chilly here. He wrapped his red scarf around his neck a bit more, he was wearing his old letterman’s jacket from high school and a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of red Converse to match his jacket. Fucking suave as shit.

John opened the door, his hair was somehow messier than before, and he was in the middle of tossing what looked like chicken nuggets in a sauce and decided to bring the whole damn bowl with him in the process of opening the door.

“Oh that was fast!” John smiled, shoving the door open with his foot. Dave nodded, crossing his arms and shivering dramatically.

“Thank heavens, I was freezing my ass off out here. Send help this poor teen froze to death outside his dorky friend’s house.” Dave grinned, and John rolled his eyes with a smile, letting the blonde inside and shutting the door behind him.

“It’s not even that cold out, you wimp.” John scoffed, walking to the kitchen. “You hungry dude?” He was wearing a hoodie, a blue one with a weird little light blue symbol in the middle. Looked like some sort of icy breeze or something. He was also wearing Ghostbusters pajama pants, his glasses slightly askew from running to get the door.

“Dude it was fucking ice cold out there, and yeah you read my mind Egbert, I’m starvin’ over here.” Dave unwrapped his scarf, setting his bag down by the edge of the couch and shrugging off his jacket. It was nice and warm in the living room, with the fire in the fireplace going and the familiarity of the furniture. It had been ages since they’d hung out last, Dave smiling wistfully at the kitchen door where John had disappeared to. Judging by the lack of confectionary pranks this early on, Dave could only assume that Dad Egbert was out of the house for a business trip as usual. He walked into the kitchen, leaning on the counter.

“Ok how does Orange Chicken sound? Is that cool enough for you Dave?” John retorted to Dave’s previous statement, already half-done with cooking. Dave nodded his head enthusiastically with a grin.

“Sounds and smells fantastic bro, the Striders food pyramid consists of Chinese takeout and apple juice. Orange Chicken sounds fucking delicious right now.” Dave replied, and John gasped noisily as he turned off the rice cooker.

“But what about cold pizza Dave? You guys always have cold pizza.” Dave deadpanned at this, John smirking as he pulled something out of a cabinet before going over to the stove to coat the chicken with sauce. It was an apron, the little fucker was wearing an ironic girly apron. The dude one-upped him, in a frilly apron. This situation could not get any worse.

“Oh shit. Thanks Egbert, totally forgot about the 3rd part of my own diet… And damn Egbert, work that domestic apron dude.” Dave waggled his eyebrows, making John stick out his tongue and laugh.

“I just ironed my shirt you ass, I don’t want to get it dirty.” John finished the chicken, pulling out some plates.

“Is that a play on my irony, John Egbert?” Dave asked in a serious tone, but his smile was way too big to be taken seriously. John nearly giggled, hitting Dave on the shoulder.

“Dave I swear to god I’m going to poison your food if you ever make a joke like that again…” He served up the food on the plates, and Dave rummaged through the fridge for two bottles of apple juice, finding the treasured juice and bringing them out to the dinner table. John brought the food to the table, quickly getting up to grab some napkins.

Dave chuckled at John’s reaction to his joke, opening the apple juice and pouring it into two glasses. “So are we going to watch Dorkbusters upstairs or downstairs? We could watch it in your room for old times sake, whatever’s better with you bro.” He heard John snort from his play on Ghostbusters, and he emerged from the kitchen.

“Upstairs sounds better. I just got a new bed and it’s comfy as fuck. I got like a King size bed, it’s great!” He smiles, setting their places and getting the table arranged so that his dad’s harlequin collection was in a pile on the couch, out of the way. John had always told him stories about the strange collection his dad had accumulated over the years, saying it had something to do with him as a kid liking clowns, but he couldn’t remember. At least it wasn’t like Bro and his billions of porno smuppets just lying everywhere, freaking creepy as fuck.

“Sounds fucking amazing Egbert, not as feathery as my own cloud nine bed though.”

John rolled his eyes, “Dave, you liar, your bed is horrible last I remember. It’s like you just put a pile of smuppets on some cinderblocks and covered it with a sheet.” Dave raised a finger to John’s lips, shushing him with a grin, “Shhh don’t ruin the magic dude. Damn bro, you said king size? You hoping someone accompanies you or something with all that extra room? Or do you just tend to be the space hogging type?”

John sighed at Dave’s smirk, sitting down and handing him his plate, “Oh yeah you know I reel in all the guys and girls. Of course I like the extra space, you ass.” John ran a hair through his dark hair, pushing it out of his bright blue eyes, his cheeks dusted with a light pink blush- Dave felt his heart thump a little bit, damn Strider keep your cool. Just keep cool, idiot. No need to start this shit while he’s in plain view.

“Dude you are like a chick magnet, with those frames of yours and those baby blues,” Dave stuffed his face with rice and chicken, getting a laugh out of John, and swallowing to finish his statement, “if I wasn’t your best bro I’d be fucking swooning.”

It was a juggle, but odds are it wouldn’t do anythi- Dave paused eating, his eyes widening behind his shades. John’s cheeks were more than a little red, and he was eating faster, avoiding Dave’s gaze. Was John actually… flustered?

“Hmm? Do I detect some flustered feelings from the prank master himself? Or am I batshit crazy?” Dave set down his fork with a smirk, leaning forward on his elbows and resting his chin on his folded hands. John’s face grew redder, and he stared down at his plate.

“What?! Dude no, just eat your food… Y-you’re crazy.” John’s voice was a little high pitched, as if he hadn’t expected it. Hell, Dave hadn’t expected it. But he went along with this, smirking as he continued eating. There was a weird tension now, and Dave didn’t know whether he liked it or not. It was… weird.

“Fine dude, I didn’t say anything.” They finished eating, Dave first then John, and John picked up the plates with his blush still slightly there.

“Will you set up the movie while I wash these?” John walked to the kitchen, turning around a half a second to make sure Dave had heard him.

Dave pushed up his shades to wink at John, and lowered them again, John’s eyes widening and his mouth slightly open. Yeah that’s right, he just fucking winked at you. He pulled up his shades, he trusts you like hell dude. “Sure John I’ll be upstairs…” Dave watched him close the kitchen door with an even larger blush than before, and let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. Aaaaaand there went the cool, right out the fucking window and down the front steps. He warned you ‘bout those stairs dawg.

As he ascended the staircase, trying to calm his breathing, he realized something. John used to always dramatically swoon into his arms as a kid, then whisper in that dorky voice of his “I’m not a homosexual Dave~” and then they would laugh and Dave would drop him. But this time, when he flirted slightly, John just… Well, he… Dave shook his head, and walked into John’s room.

It’s true, their chatlogs were always filled with flirting. Recently, even more so. But it struck him as odd, as lately John had been getting more and more bold with every comeback. And seeing his live reaction now… Was that how he acted whenever Dave sent him a flirty message? Or was this another class A prank of his?

Did John change after high school? Or was it just his imagination?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asdfjkl hey guys sorry about the late update, mom confiscated my laptop. I'm gonna hopefully have more time now to update now that my writing machine is back and my fingers are ready to fly~ Leave a comment and tell me if I have any plot-holes or character problems, alright? And holy shit, thanks for all the kudos 'n views!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave felt his stomach drop out completely, the blood draining from his face as he sat back and froze. His hand immediately flew up to check his cheek, that yes those lips of his had actually… What… the actual flying fuck just happened!? Did his best friend just… kiss him?

Ten minutes since he got upstairs and Dave still couldn’t get the fucking VHS thing to work. He sighed exasperatedly, before standing up and yelling at the top of his lungs to John, “That’s it, we’re watching the DVD.” He pauses, grabbing the disc case and opening it to find it completely empty. “Fuck, John where the hell did you put the goddamn DVD? It’s not in the case.”

“Well I dunno! Look in the closet, it’s gotta be in there somewhere.” John responded loudly, finishing the dishes and setting them on the drying rack with a sigh. Dave had always been a bit… less-than-perfect when it came to technology other than a phone, computer or turn-tables.

John smirked at the memory of back when they were in high-school and he tried making a video. He filmed himself drinking apple juice slowly, when the camera shorted out due to his bad luck and Dave choked on it like an absolute dork. John snickered, opening the fridge. The guy was an adorable dork sometimes, when he didn’t want to be. Wait, no John no he’s not adorable… He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from high-school away. There were some… less than savory memories resurfacing from that time period. And definitely a few that made John blush from embarrassment. Thank god Dave was upstairs…

“Hey Dave while I’m down here, you want something to drink?” He called up, pulling out a Pepsi from the fridge. The obligatory “apple juice if you don’t mind” floated in from upstairs and John smiled, grabbing a juice box for his best bro before exiting the kitchen. He made his way upstairs, hearing Dave curse under his breath as he rummaged through the closet.

“Dude clean your goddamn closet, it’s worse than mine. And THAT’S saying something.” Dave grumbled, throwing clothes left and right and dodging piles of memorabilia that threatened to fall on him.

“Dude shut up, it’s not that bad.” John stuck his tongue out, kicking Dave’s back and setting down their drinks on his dresser.

“Yes it is bro, look-!” Dave was midsentence before the force from John’s foot on his back made him topple forwards into the closet. Taking the opportunity, he flipped around and fell dramatically into the closet and started whining in a silly voice, “Help John send a rescue team I’ve fallen in and I can’t get out. Fucking Life-Alert people can’t save me now.” This reduced John’s glare to a fit of laughter, making Dave smirk from the piles of filthy clothes ‘n shit. He loved seeing John laugh, no matter how dorky he had to act in order to get it.

“Good I hope the closet monsters get you…” John smirked, sitting by the DVD player and watching Dave as he scrambled out of the closet, a circular object in his grasp.

“Oh shit there’s closet monsters.” He quickly pulled himself out, the DVD in his hand just by chance. “I traveled to the monster’s den and retrieved the treasure dude. Closet monsters have nothing on this magnificent knight of music and apple juice.” He holds the disc up and hands it to John, wiggling his eyebrows. John clasped his hands together, bringing his voice up in a nearly unbearable falsetto, “My hero!!”

“Here you go fair maiden, one DVD full of shitty Dorkbusters for you and your stupid collection…” He gave John a sly smirk when the black-haired boy turned around to put it in the player and turned on the TV. “Doesn’t this brave knight deserve a reward?”

“Yeah sure, you want a kiss or something?” John stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down and grabbing the remote, smiling cheekily up at Dave, who suddenly went completely silent. His heart thumped a little when Dave finally sat down, his best bro’s face was completely red. Even the tips of his ears were red! Gosh, it was jokes like these that made it worth getting a little sassy… seeing Dave all cute and flustered… He raised an eyebrow and let out a small giggle, scooting closer to Dave. “But not on the lips! You can have a cheek kiss.”

John smirked as Dave began to stutter and shake his head. “Never mind bro, just start the damn movie. I was joking… I mean…” He glanced away, coughing slightly to justify the blush that was currently raging on his cheeks, a red inferno of concealed emotion just waiting to burst forth because what the fuck, John Egbert was flirting with him? Or was it another prank!?

“Whatever man…” John smiled, lying back on his huge bed and watching the movie. Dave followed suit a minute later,  sighing shakily and leaning back on the pillows with a clearly defined blush staining his cheeks. The damn thing wasn’t going away any time soon, thanks to Dave’s overactive imagination.

“Dude… you okay? I didn’t make you mad, right?” John turned the volume down on the movie, looking over at Dave with a concerned frown. Dave shook his head, smoothing his hair back and clearing his throat.

“Hell no Egbert you just…” He trails off, his lips forming a tight line before breaking into an easygoing smile, “caught me off guard a minute there. Didn’t think you’d take my question seriously, haha.” He laughed a little, nudging John’s shoulder  playfully. God was he nervous, the pit in his stomach was growing worse by the second. Was John messing with him? He couldn’t tell…

“Oh… Sorry about that Dave.” John’s glasses reflected the TV’s light for a second, making Dave unable to see his expression, but looked up a moment later with a smile. He turned the volume back up, grabbing a large pillow and yawning, burying his face in the downy goodness and situating himself to snuggle the pillow and watch the movie comfortably. Dave laughed, his soft laughter rousing John up from the pillow.

“What’s the big idea? I’m trying to watch a movie classic.” John whined, making Dave laugh even more.

“Damn Egbert my manliness is starting to drain out from all the cavities I’m getting just looking at you. I feel the need to punch some goats or drink a smoothie made of the blood of my enemies just to regain my manhood here.” John make an “eww” face and stuck his tongue out at Dave.

“What’s that supposed to mean??” John sat up, relinquishing his grip on the pillow and crossing his arms, a soft blush emerging. Dave held in his smile, giving John a poker-face and similarly crossing his arms.

“Well I hate to break it to you Egdork,  but I’m tons more manly than you bro, just putting that out there.” Dave began, his tone a little snarky but it was worth seeing John roll his eyes. “Striders have a natural manly charm, that gets all the ladies swooning-“

John decided that he’d had enough of Dave’s shenanigans, and leaned forwards, “Dave… Stop talking.” And all of a sudden, John’s soft lips were pecking his cheek. It was over in a flash, and John was laying back on his pillow again, a huge smirk on his face. But Dave… the words had died in his throat, along with his train of thought.

Dave felt his stomach drop out completely, the blood draining from his face as he sat back and froze. His hand immediately flew up to check his cheek, that yes those lips of his had actually… What… the actual flying fuck just happened!? Did his best friend just… kiss him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys the smut hasn't even happened and I'm already getting kudos and bookmarks ;w; *curls up in a ball* oh golly over 400 views I'm crying. Send me feedback, I really need it guys. And thanks everyone for all the support!! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gather what little remaining composure you have, and grab his hands. He stares at you, confused. Hell, here goes nothing… “Dude I like you too. I mean, hell I’ve liked you for a while.” And with that your face is burning. Well done Romeo, you’ve finally shoved yourself off the deep-end with your fuck-ups. Happy landing

Dave nearly let out a squeak, something between a gasp and a strangled yell escaping his lips as he scooted away from a very mischievous-looking John. He could almost see the kid’s Prankster Gambit counter soaring through the roof but Dave could give less than two shits about that at the moment. His cheeks were burning, the feel of John’s lips affecting him so much that he could barely speak normally. What the actual fuck was going on!? Was John… coming onto him or something?!

“W-What was that?!” Dave’s voice cracked mid-sentence, and he cursed himself internally for being such a wimp-ass. John smirked, the asshole, and leaned over a bit more. “Yeah you’re really manly. I’m sure Bro is proud of his protégé.”

Dave raised a fist to his mouth, coughing and trying to regain his composure. Failing, but at least trying. “I uh, shit Egbert don’t catch me off-guard like that you ass!” John could see the vivid blush and the slight pout in the frown that Dave was giving him. Holy shit that was adorable…

“Heh, I’ll probably do it again now. You look cute all nervous.” John leaned forwards a bit more, and Dave audibly squeaked in surprise. Whoa whoa, this was NOT actually happening, abort the mission Strider! Abscond the fuck out of there before he… Oh SHIT-!

Dave scooted back as John leaned forward, jumping off the bed and landing ass-first on the carpet. “All aboard the Nope Train to Fuck-That-Ville dude, no way am I getting my smooch on with my best bro to prove a Strider can lose his composure once in a blue moon.” He spluttered, his shades sliding down his nose for a moment to reveal his eyes were wide and surprised before they were quickly pushed back up again.

John grinned, sitting back and continuing to watch the movie, as if nothing had happened. God Dave was so adorable… No, no bad John! He scolded himself mentally, and frowned a little. For some reason, Dave wasn’t taking this the way he thought he would. Back when they were younger, he’d make bromance passes right back… But he almost looked… terrified he was going to… John gulped slightly, but his Prankster’s Gambit was almost refusing to let him ignore the situation. Besides… this might actually give him a chance to… Haha, no way. Not happening. But then again…

“Wow I’m so offended that you don’t wanna smooch with me Dave. What happened to our childhood bromance? I thought what we had was special.” John giggled. He could hear Dave’s grumblings from the floor as the blonde knelt by the edge of the bed, avoiding coming near John.

“No offense dude but I thought this was the,” at this point Dave makes air quotes and makes John crack another grin, “’no homo Egbert’ that we were discussing smooches about. Throw me a pillow asshole, if I’m going to be avoiding your 100% straight ass down here on this plush carpet.” Dave gave him a bemused look, but had a stern tone. It kind of stung a little. Of course, Dave didn’t think he was sincere. Curse this stupid Prankster’s Gambit…

John picked up a random pillow, tossing it to Dave with a sigh and a blank expression. “Sorry dude… That was probably really weird.” But as he sat back again, he heard Dave cough and mumble something. He sat up and looked at Dave, who was giving the ground the strangest look he’d ever seen. It almost looked like he… was smiling? “What? What’d you say Dave?”

“It’s fine bro.” Dave was purposely avoiding John’s gaze, staring at the floor between his feet as he hugged the pillow, resting his chin on it and crossing his legs. The movie was nearly halfway through, but neither boy seemed to care. John’s eyes widened as Dave continued, “I wasn’t weirded out at all or anything, just a little surprised. I mean you fucking preached it every day back in school that you were 100% not homosexual.” He chuckled, pushing up his shades.

John bit his lip, shame in his eyes. Dave raised an eyebrow at him when he started fidgeting slightly. “Sorry… I dunno dude, maybe I…” At this point, Dave’s mouth was slightly open, his eyes unreadable behind those shades of his, but John’s hands quivered as he continued. There was no shame in telling him now, they were adults. But why was he so damn nervous about this!? “…I kinda like guys a little?”

Dave felt his stomach drop for a second time and his eyes were wide with surprise. That was out of nowhere, but holy shit! Did that mean he had a chance? He glanced up from his pillow, his lips forming a tight line as he repressed his emotion for the better option of coaxing the truth out of his friend. He slowly set the pillow on the comforter, climbing back on the bed cautiously, noting the small jolt from John. The dude was nervous as hell… But why? Hell yeah it seemed kinda awkward coming out to your best friend that you’ve preached to all your life that you weren’t gay… But he shouldn’t be this nervous unless he had… someone specific in mind.

“Wait am I hearing this right? You’re coming out of the closet bro? Because if you are, I’m 100% behind you dude. It’s perfectly fine.” He was tip-toeing on the subject, John could plainly see it. It was almost like he was mocking him, but there was something about his voice… If only Dave would take off those stupid shades, so he could see if he was being serious.

“Come on dude don’t make fun of me.” John took a deep breath, his heart pounding and his hands shaking. Mess this up, and you’ll never see him again John. “Yeah, I’m coming out.”

Dave paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. John sat there, confused and scared. Did Dave hate him? No, Dave’s Bro was openly gay too… But then again the two practically attacked each other every time they glimpsed each other (or so Dave had said over pester log, John wasn’t quite sure it was true). What on earth was going through Dave’s head?

“So is there a specific person that you’re thinking of dude? Or do you just like guys in general?” John gulped back the fear that was growing in his stomach. Oh god, he asked. Of course there was a specific person! Dave’s tone was dead serious, even when he started ranting on the side, “And don’t let Rose know, that snarky ass broad will shove her analyzing shit down your throat faster than an avalanche of smuppets falling from the sky and burying you fuck deep in velvety smuppet ass.”

“W-well there is one guy…” John nodded, blushing and looking away. Dave’s eyebrows automatically shot up. Oh joy, he had a crush already. Shit. Call the captain, this ship will sink any minute now, just watch.

“Oh?” He sat forwards, his shades lowering a tiny bit as he continued, giving John an incredulous look. “Who would this fine piece of ass be, to have attracted the gaze of an Egbert such as yourself?” It couldn’t hurt to find out, it was probably some hot guy that he’d met while tending the comic store. Whoever it was, the fucker was lucky.

“Just this dude who I’ve known forever. I’m not good enough for him though…” Oh god. The dude was straight. Dave frantically pulled up his reservoir of gentlemanly tactics. He had to pull John out of the void before it was too late, he knew exactly how John felt. For years, he’d held this crush on John only to have it thrown back in his face. He was not about to let this happen to his best friend.

“Dude whoever this shit is,” At this, John gave him a funny look, but Dave ignored him and kept going. “they’re the luckiest damn fucker in the goddamn universe. You’re worth it a billion times over Egbert. Only a complete moron would be unable to see that and not take you serious-“

“Dave… It’s you.” John mumbled, staring at the pillow that he was currently gripping extremely tight. He couldn’t take it anymore. Dave had to know, it was such a risk, such a gamble. He couldn’t even look at him, god he was such a wimp. Odds are Dave’ll leave in the next 10 seconds, he’s probably so disgusted…

 

**== >** Be Dave instead of the shitty Author’s omniscient presence, who enjoys dabbling in both boys’ minds at once like a complete asshole.

 

Holy fuck. You’re now Dave Strider and holy shit.

He… just… confessed to you. You can barely comprehend this. John Egbert, your best friend since practically primary school, just came out after years of… apparently denying or just figuring this shit out, and admitted liking you.

Wait wait, hold the fucking phone. This operator’s not taking any more calls, he’s on his lunch break trying to pick up that one chick who can’t ever seem to shut up but he keeps listening hoping one day she’ll stop so he can tell her how he feels about her wardrobe choices and if she’d like to hang out sometime but she’ll never stop talking, because who the fuck likes who here?! Wait… that didn’t even make that much sense. Dammit.

“Dave?” Oh shit he’s talking to you. Every instinct is telling you to hide, to flee before you have to do something that you’ll regret (or probably not regret honestly). You rip off your shades, and set them on the table beside the bed.

“W-Wait a sec there John… Did I hear that right? Look at me bro.” You grab his shoulders, registering the jolt that goes through him. He glances up and his eyes are panicked. Your reds connect with his blues and he calms down considerably. He knows that when the shades come off, you’re dead serious and calm. But you’re on level 9 hurricane alert here, code red, fucking code rainbow actually.

“Please don’t freak out!” John tentatively puts a hand over one of yours, and your arms go numb. Whatever just rolled off your tongue just now was a mess of words, that even John was a little confused by. “What?” Hey, your brain was working much more in tandem with your mouth a second ago, when you could actually form rational thought. There’s only one thought raging in that skull of yours right now.

He likes you. Holy fucking shit, John Egbert, your best friend and crush since ages ago… He likes you back. And like a regular dumbass, you don’t articulate well enough and he starts to scoot away, a dejected look on his face. Son of a fuck-! No, you are not losing him again!

You gather what little remaining composure you have, and grab his hands. He stares at you, confused. Hell, here goes nothing… “Dude I like you too. I mean, hell I’ve liked you for a while.” And with that your face is burning. Well done Romeo, you’ve finally shoved yourself off the deep-end with your fuck-ups. Happy landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm gonna dabble in the art of POV from now on, so yeah Dave's gonna take the narrative for a little while instead of me. Thank gog, I'm so sick of writing in third person while accounting for both these teenagers' thoughts. *throws up her hands and walks away* Oh by the way, I have a tumblr, so if you would like to cameo a character or in any way provide feedback... Or just follow me because I have a Homestuck blog that reblogs a lot of JohnDave and DirkJake and other shippings (plus the ocassional picture of a cat because I love cats ohohoho~)  
> My tumblr's iheartpkmn.tumblr.com and y'all are welcome to come by and leave a message :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this ok dude? I’m sort of… new to the whole cuddling idea ‘n shit.” You pat his back, he looks up at you and nods. “Yeah man it’s cool.” He nuzzles your chest, sending your heart into a tizzy once more. If this is how you two are gonna be, then oh damn it was worth waiting all those years.

**== > **Still be the boy who just took off his shades like a badass and professed his love like a kawaii kouhai for his dorky sempai

 

Oh fuck that noise, you two are the same age. Well technically, he’s a bit older than you. His birthday’s in April, yours is in December. But that’s not the point.

This is the point: “Dude I like you too. I mean, hell I’ve liked you for a while.”

“O-Oh…” See that? That interaction right there is the point. John’s pushed up his glasses, with the biggest damn blush you’ve seen in a while. And here you are, yacking your head off.

“I just, never had the balls to say it, seeing as how you constantly went on and on about not being a homosexual…” You let out a sigh, for all it’s worth this is a pretty big deal for you. You came out as bisexual to Rose and Jade ages ago, but you never really brought it up with John. It’d been one of those things… you just didn’t discuss with a guy who was dating chicks in high-school like they were the last tub of Nutella on the store shelf and you just HAD to grab it or else you’d die of a lack of delicious hazelnut-y goodness. He went through girlfriends quickly enough, but it was never his fucking fault. Not once. The dude was too nice, too goober-ish, too dorky, too smart… All those traits in your eyes that were flawless and should be praised. Not to mention the traits he was getting girls with. Hell, had half of his girlfriends even seen his abs? You could wash laundry on those, for fuck’s sake.

Back on track to where your mouth is currently running like a bad case of diarrhea. Oh yeah, that. Eventually you slow down, seeing as most of it is flying right past John, who is currently staring up into your eyes like some lil anime chick.

“So yeah, sorry about that John.” You can’t look at him any longer, so you direct your gaze to the movie. Which is currently on credits. Dammit, way to make a smooth transition.

“It’s really okay Dave. I mean, for a long time…” John starts after a minute or two of awkward silence, and you redirect your eyes to him. His cheeks are bright red and holy crap he’s adorable. “I thought I wasn’t gay, but then…” He stops talking all of a sudden, his eyes widening behind his glasses. This piques your curiosity. “N-Never mind.” You give him a quizzical look and sit back against the pillows.

“What dude? What happened?”

He shakes his head and mutters, “You’d think I’m creepy…”

You sit up and frown, “Dude, nothing’s creepier than harboring a crush on your supposedly straight best bro for about 2 years…” You swallow down the sick feeling in your gut. “Whatever this is pales in comparison to my idiocy.”

He leans back next to you and stares up at the ceiling, his hands gesturing as he speaks, “Just, remember when me and you would sneak out to go swimming at the school after dark?”

You grin and lightly nudge his shoulder, “Yeah those were the days. We kept almost getting in trouble but it was worth it.” You take a minute to reminisce, then come back to reality. “What about it?”

John looks like he is about to reveal where he’d hidden the Declaration of Independence or something, which really starts to interest you. What had happened?

“Well uh… I-I would always stare when you weren’t looking…” You felt your heart leap. He liked you so much that he would CHECK YOU OUT!? Holy fuck, your heart just grew three sizes like hell tell the Grinch he’s nowhere near as happy as you are right now. In fact, this was a perfect time to let the Strider bang take over.

Your face heats up and you grin at him “Liked what you saw huh?” John’s face grew even more red, prompting a laugh out of you as he huffed and fell back onto the pillows.

“Yeah.” Well at least he was straightforward about his attraction. God damn. “And I would be so mad at myself for it… I thought you were straight, and it was really weird for a guy to be sneaking glances at his best bro… But I’ve kinda just accepted it now, since we graduated.” John sighs and crosses his arms, giving you a small smile.

“Well you can fully accept it now bro,” You feel your face heat up as you also reveal where you hid the Declaration of Independence “because I kind of… did the same while you weren’t looking too.”

John blinks at you, then gives you a confused frown. Not the kind of reaction you were hoping for, and definitely not the response you were asking for. “What? Why? I’m chubby…” Oh for fuck’s sake, not this debate again.

You give him the biggest frown you can possibly muster, making his frown crack upwards into a smirk. “Dude you’re not chubby, not in the slightest you’re fucking adorable and hot in swim trunks.” You waggle your eyebrows at him mid-sentence and get a laugh out of him. “And besides,” Oh god give him a hug while you’re pouring on the metaphorical syrup on these ironic pancakes you’re cooking right now. You do just so, “it wasn’t just your looks I fell shades over sneakers for dude.”

John lights up like the brightest Christmas tree and hugs you back, his arms definitely stronger than you remember. “Yeah I always loved staring at your hips… Not to make this awkward or nothing haha… But Dave?” He pulls back a bit and places his hands on your waist. Your face starts to burn as you look into those baby blues and pretty much melt. “I uh, I might love you a little bit.”

You stiffen at the word “love”, it’s a word you never really liked. Not since… But coming from John, you relax as he hugs you again, almost desperately hugging you to him. You return the favor, wrapping your thin arms around him and hugging the shit out of him, hoping to god this isn’t a dream.

“…Me too bro. I think I… yeah me too.” You smile genuinely as John’s arms come up and hug around your neck, and the two of you just cling to each other as the DVD player goes to sleep.

You sigh happily, but pull back with a smirk. “So Egbert, we just gonna cuddle all night or are we gonna actually watch the movie, cuddle and eat junk food till we get sick like the old days?” His eyes light up again, and he nods, pulling away to grab the huge bag of gummy bears off the floor and plop it in front of him.

“Dude that sounds perfect.” His smile, complete with his signature hints of his front teeth traps your heart like a goddamn anime and refuses to let go, leading you to realize you’ve got the most dopey grin ever on your face and you'd better cover it up fast before he starts pranking you for it.

You sit up fully to grab your apple juice off the nightstand and peck John on the cheek, enjoying seeing him turn red. “Damn right my ideas are always perfect dude. Fucking Einstein’s up here working the ideas out.” You take a sip of your apple juice and notice the prankster’s smirk a bit too late, for as soon as you pull the straw away from your lips, John’s lips are on yours and your heart starts thumping almost painfully. All too soon, he pulls away and gives you the biggest shit-eating grin imaginable. You glance over at the mirror and groan at your bright red reflection.

“Heh. What should we watch next?” You fail to articulate, once more due to your goddamn heart giving you the doki-doki warning. “Just pick out another movie, dork.” You freeze, but nod and walk over to his god-awful collection of VHS tapes. Hopefully the stupid player will take the tape this time.

“Oh good you at least have SOME decent movies in here. I feel like watching some Disney shenanigans, that alright with you Egbert?” He nods and replies with a “Yeah sure, what Disney movie?” You take your time, carefully examining each and every tape, dragging out a groan from John. You smirk and pull one at random, look down and see Robin Hood. Score!

“Hmmm… is this Robin Hood? Fucking going down memory lane here Egbert, damn this is good.” You pull it out of its box and force it down the player’s throat, walking back and jumping on the bed to resume laying in your previous spot.

“I haven’t seen this in such a long time! Wait, damnit Dave!” John groans at the fact that you’ve just scattered his gummy-bear tower he was building, and you grin at him. As the movie starts, you feel him shifting beside you and glance over. Whoa, he’s in your face. “So um, were you serious about the cuddles?” Oh so that’s why.

You gulp and fidget a bit, nodding shyly. C’mon Strider, no time like the present to get your fucking act together. “I uh, s-sure if you want to bro.” He lights up AGAIN (what batteries is he fucking running on, jesus) and throws and arm around your middle, pulling you closer to him. “Sweet!” Whoa whoa, weren’t you supposed to pull him to you? He nuzzles your chest, and you suck in a breath as you slowly and carefully wrap your arms around him.

“Is this ok dude? I’m sort of… new to the whole cuddling idea ‘n shit.” You pat his back, he looks up at you and nods. “Yeah man it’s cool.” He nuzzles your chest, sending your heart into a tizzy once more. If this is how you two are gonna be, then oh damn it was worth waiting all those years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys aaaaaa over 700 views I'm dying.  
> This is a fic based on a roleplay between me (iheartpkmn) and my sis Kelly (terezi-owns-my-soul) so go follow her too, she's got an amazing blog and she's a kickass roleplayer! :3
> 
> Ok shameless promoting aside, send me comments guys! I'd love to hear feedback from you guys, since I switched the POV to Dave. Don't hesitate to let me know if it sucks, if it's awesome, or if you just think I'm weird and I need to lie down or I'll become contagious or something. Whatever works for you. I'm gonna say that the next chapter is actually almost NSFW, if my calculations are right.
> 
> Edit: Haha the NSFW doesn't really start till chapter 7, but the SFW kisses start next chapter so GO GO GO!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Huh? What’s wrong Dave?” He sits back, letting you sit up on your elbows and take a shaky breath. You totally got swept away by John, by John motherfucking Egbert. Bro would be laughing at you right now, but you are too shaken up right now to throw yourself a pity party. How the hell did he learn to do that!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, not yet. Next chapter tho, there be blowjobs afoot! *hides nervously* Hope y'all like these kisses and determining the top and bottom. This is actually the canon for this fic, Dom!John and Sub!Dave. They switch constantly, Kel and I make sure there's an even amount of fuckery for both contenders~

You, Dave Strider, had been conned by the blue-eyed prankster to stay over one more night. Hell, Bro didn’t care so it was fine by you. Free food is good food, not to mention your uh… new boyfriend wanted to cuddle again after the previous night’s session got interrupted by Dad throwing a cake through the bedroom door. You grin and press your lips to his forehead in a small kiss before you press play on the DVD remote and throw it aside. Who knows what you two were watching, all that mattered was the cuddle time. “Dammit Egbert stop being so fucking cute. It’s inhumanly possible to be this cute, and yet here you are fucking covering me in adorable snuggles.”

He blushes and gasps, pushing away to look you in the eyes. “I’m not cute!! You don’t just tell a guy he’s cute, Dave you asshole!”

You grin and poke his cheek, prompting a pout out of him and a chuckle from you. “Dude you are the embodiment of cute.”

“You’re really hot so shush.” John grabs you by your shirt, staring at you for a second, before surging forward and kissing you. “Wha-“ Holy hell, he’s a good kisser. His lips press against yours softly, and you’re quick to reciprocate. You wrap your arms around his neck, and let your lips move against his easily and slowly. Too soon, again, he pulls away with a smirk and you with butterflies. Damn, he knew what he was doing.

“D-Dude, I’m Strider material. I’m naturally hot, but I’m not that hot.” You pull out a protest, but John shushes you with another kiss, practically pulling the breath out of your lungs, your breath hitching as he pulls you close and leaving you blushing and anxious for more.

“You’re way hotter than Bro, that’s for sure.” He smiles, resting his forehead against yours. You grin, the confidence boost welcome to join your cabinet of compliments.

“Damn r-right I am dude.” You try to catch your breath, failing before you can finish speaking, giving John the opportunity to once again give you that shit-eating grin as his hands grip your waist.

“Yeah you’re so much hotter. Like, your hips dude! I envy them.” He gives you that look and rubs his thumbs on your hip bones that stick out like bones on a dying animal. You weren’t really known for your hips back at school, more for your ironic shades that John bought you when you were kids and your charm (or lack thereof). You always considered yourself alright, muscle was there but so were the bones sticking out beneath them. You grin at John and reach up to ruffle his hair.

“So you only enjoying the hips on this Strider?”

“Yeah man, you Striders are muscular and great.” John grins and you pull back to flex your arms like a doofus.

“Fucking lady-killers right here. And is it strange to assume that you’re obsessed with kissing me just to see me lose my cool? That’s the vibe I’m getting right now dude.” You laugh, lightly bumping John’s forehead with your own.

He shakes his head stubbornly, “I like kissing you. You’re better at kissing than anyone ever.”

“Well this here Egbert has satisfied my sweet tooth. Dude if you were a brand of candy at the store I would have bought the goddamn factory just to keep you all to myself.” You rub your nose against his, making John smile sweetly at you. And all of a sudden, you feel his ice cold fingers playing with the hem of your shirt, pushing it up and tracing along your muscles. “W-Whoa!” You feel your cheeks heat up again as you gasp. Holy hell, his fingers feel good.

“I’m glad that I’m your favorite candy, you do have me all to yourself now!” He presses you down into the covers, kissing you and moments later he’s leaning over you and straddling your lap.

“Fucking floating on cloud nine about that John.” You kiss him back, your lips moving against his in a sweet and innocent kiss as you wrap your arms around his neck. A kiss that suddenly took a turn for the better, when John parts his lips with a giggle and licks your bottom lip. You can feel the strength being sapped out of you, nearly overwhelmed by johns hand rubbing your stomach and his lips on yours, so you raise your hands to his mess of hair and twine your fingers in the black locks, deepening the kiss slightly. “J-John…”

“Huh? What’s wrong Dave?” He sits back, letting you sit up on your elbows and take a shaky breath. You totally got swept away by John, by John motherfucking Egbert. Bro would be laughing at you right now, but you are too shaken up right now to throw yourself a pity party. How the hell did he learn to do that!?

You gnaw on your lip as you speak, “Nothing. Just a bit shocked, never pegged you for such a… I dunno, such a…” You trail off into a mumble, embarrassed to hell that you were in this situation. John blinks at you for a second, then doubles over laughing.

“Dude did you just call me a slut?” He outright laughs, falling back off you and rolling on the blankets. Your eyes widen, oh hell you did not say that at all!

“No way dude! I just, I thought I’d be more… confident with this, but here you are taking the reins and here I am, being all flustered ‘n shit. Damn I feel so uncool right now…” You trail off again, your voice losing strength with every word. He stares at you for a moment, then shakes his head and sits behind you and hugs you.

“Dave don’t say that, you’re the coolest guy in the universe… You think I’m confident? Look at my hands…” He brings his hands around you, and they’re visibly shaking. It’s odd, they weren’t shaking at all when they were tracing your abs. “I dunno, this is probably moving too fast, I keep pushing it…”

You flip around so that you’re facing him and grab his hands, shaking your head. “No, I’ve been dying to kiss you for ages dude. This is fucking paradise to me right now… Especially with the uh…” Your eyes flit away in embarrassment, but you catch the amazed expression he gives you.

“R-really?? You like kissing me?” You spin your gaze back at him, and being the actions-speak-louder-than-words dumbass you lightly peck his lips, gripping his hands tightly. He gets the message, and you grin.

“Consider my sweet tooth even more satisfied. You’re a billion times better at kissing than I am dude, I’m jealous.” You raise your eyebrows at him and make him blush, a warm feeling filling you as he leans forward and kisses you gently.

“Shh. I love you, and you don’t seem uncool just because you are a little nervous Dave.” You kiss him back with more confidence, and he tones himself down to meet your gentle intensity.

“Th-thanks Egbert, sorry for being nervous like this. I just, I can’t believe my feelings are finally being returned dude. I did my waiting, 2 to 3 whole years of it. And all of a sudden here we are, kissing on your bed… I’m kinda scared I’ll wake up and it’ll be all just a dream.” You sigh, letting go of his hands. He smiles at you, and falls backwards on the bed, pulling you down on top of him.

“It’s fine Dave, we’re real…” He then gives you a devilish smirk and a giggle, wrapping his arms around your waist and bringing you closer, “Just don’t cum in your jeans and we’ll be fine.”

“F-Fuck Egbert!” Your stomach drops out and you feel the blood rushing to your face as you break from your poker-face, terror slipping out and thank god for your shades they’re hiding the surprise in your eyes. “I uh, is this ok? Me being up here?” You gesture to the fact that it’s now you who is straddling John’s lap, and he nods excitedly.

“Yeah I like it. Now you can pin me to my bed and kiss me!” He winks at you, and the roar of the blood rushing past your ears drowns out anything else. You gulp and lean down, holding johns arms to the bed softly.

“Alright dude, if you say so.” You press your lips to his for a quick kiss, pulling back to see if John liked it. His eyes are wide and happy, and he licks his lips for a moment. “Ooh, I wasn’t being serious but I like this.” He encourages you to lean down to kiss him again, a little harder this time, and John jams his tongue into your mouth before you can properly do anything, catching you off guard yet again. But you love it.

“J-John…” You gasp and sigh happily, parting your lips to let him have more room, which he takes your open kisses and licks your lip, pulling something that sounded like a soft moan from your throat. He laps at your tongue softly, you can feel his transition to a lower key intensity, which frankly displeases you.

“Sorry babe.” He purrs like a fucking cat, and you’re starting to see red. Not angry of course. You shake your head and push up your sliding shades, “N-No, don’t apologize. I liked that dude.” You feel your mouth turn up into a wobbly smile.

“Hmm, maybe I should be on top then.” He slowly takes off your shades and puts them on the nightstand. You wince, rubbing your eyes and adjusting to the light.

“Agh, sorry I’m not good at the whole topping thing John. I mean Striders are supposed to dominate dude… But this, this is just…” Your words end in mumbles, the blush on your face has probably gotten big enough you could write to the President and annex it as a new state, and John just kisses your cheek. “Just tell me what you want me to do.”

“I uh, I didn’t mind earlier when you were on me and all that shit. But I just want you to enjoy this, so I don’t mind uh… topping or whatever.” You manage to force out after some awkward staring at each other. John smiles and gently pushes you off, laying you down and straddling your waist. Your face starts to heat up again, much to your chagrin.

“’All that shit’? Goodness, you have a way with words.“ He smirks, and you quickly retort, “Dude I’m a rap artist, not a romance poet.”

“I wanna be on top for now, you are a guest in my home and I should make you happy.” He traces his hands down your arms, making you bite back a gasp.

“Uh alright dude, whatever floats your boat on this sea of sexual tension. This massive ocean of homosexual urges. This tidal wave of oncoming gay kisse- Mmh!” You shut the fuck up on your metaphor train when John leans down and bites your lower lip and pulls, causing you to gasp and blush, wrapping your arms around his neck again.

“Hey Dave?” After a quick makeout session, which leaves both of you panting, John whispers in your ear.

“Yeah dude?” You just got your blush under control, finally.

“Can I tell you a secret?” He whispers. You nod, and he looks around as if searching for spies, making you smile. But what he whispers into your ear in a husky tone makes your smile drop right off your face. Oh g-god…

“I really wanna leave hickeys on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah like I said, smut's on Ch7. Hopefully it'll be up by tomorrow or something. It's midnight, I'm tired and falling asleep while roleplaying. I love you all, good night. *throws herself onto her bed and passes out*
> 
> Contact me at iheartpkmn.tumblr.com if you have questions, comments, or just wanna say hello. :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sits back grinning as you laugh and struggle to remove your shirt, “Fuck John alright, alright!” You get the red t-shirt over your head and untangled from your arms a minute later, and no less than a second after it hits the floor John’s on you, sucking and biting at your sensitive neck.  
> Oh fuck… You, Dave Strider, are in way over your head now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLOW JOBS FOR EVERYONE *tosses towels to every reader, and jumps into a pile of fluffy towels* Jegus on a hot pink motorcycle, I nearly had a heart attack while writing this. So yeah, there'll be more to come later on, this IS a nsfw fic. Hopefully I'll be getting a beta for this story soon, or else I'm gonna be posting unedited smutty chapters for all of you to see. (that's a bad thing, I swear)
> 
> Long chapter is long, because who the fuck would cut a smut update in half? *laughs and sweats nervously*

“I really wanna leave hickeys on you.” He says it with a smirk that could burn your face right off, that’s how hard you’re blushing. You couldn’t help it, but your eyes flew wide open when he said that. The thought of John’s lips on you… You fight off a shiver and look up at John.

“D-Damn Egbert, no one’s stopping you.” You smile sheepishly, but when you reach a hand up to tug the neck of your shirt, you find it much harder than usual. Oh yeah, this is one of your favorite shirts. No way are you stretching the neck on this baby. “But… my shirt neck isn’t really good for that though.”

John gives you a blank look, then grabs the hem of your shirt. “Lose the shirt, Strider.” His tone is commanding, but there’s that playful spark behind it that just makes you want to listen. But of course, being a Strider means making fun of the rules.

You scowl playfully at him, batting his shoulder. “A please would be nice, damn Egbert you get pretty dominant when you’re frustrated.” You smirk slightly, flicking your eyes up to meet his. “It’s kind of hot actually.”

“You think I’m hot?” John blinks at you, his dominant haze fading for a moment to reveal a flash of clarity. “Now, you’re positive Bro won’t kill me for sucking and biting you?”

You roll your eyes and smirk, “Dude he’s been trying to make me get some action for months. Says I’m a disgrace to the Strider tradition.”

John snickers, leaning forwards a bit, “Bro is such a dummy…” You laugh and respond, “Bro is an asshole, that’s common knowledge. But whatever, he’s just lookin’ out for me. And back to the hotness thing, hell yes you’re hot Egbert. Choice piece of ass right here.” You grin, and that haze in John’s eyes comes back almost as quickly as it left.

“You gonna lose the shirt?”

“Not unless you make me, I’m kind of stuck here John.” You grin at John’s impatience, he’s absolutely too cute and too hot to be legal.

“You want daddy to spank you?” John growls, leaning forwards a bit more and poking you in the side after every word, “Lose. the. shirt. Dave.”

He sits back grinning as you laugh and struggle to remove your shirt, “Fuck John alright, alright!” You get the red t-shirt over your head and untangled from your arms a minute later, and no less than a second after it hits the floor John’s on you, sucking and biting at your sensitive neck.

Oh fuck… You, Dave Strider, are in way over your head now. You gasp at how suddenly John starts to mark you, “Nnngh J-John ah!” Your cheeks burn hotter with every kiss and your hands grip John’s shirt tightly as he pins you to the bed and licks all along your collarbones, nipping and giving you a necklace of bruises.

“God, you taste good…” John groans, sucking harder and peppering your neck area with kisses. Those bruises will look amazing tomorrow, your mind registers randomly. You blink away the random thoughts and grip John’s shirt tightly.

“Hah ahh…” You feel lightheaded and impossibly happy, your back arching with every love-bite, your hands roaming under John’s shirt to feel his stomach and body. So this is what it feels like to be dominated… The only downside you can see to this arrangement is the inability to fight back, as you’ve been taught to always fight back. But something inside you (you wonder if it’s in your brain or in your pants) is very okay with this situation. Not just okay, with that warm feeling. Actually, you fucking **love** this. You never would have expected John to be this dominant, this strong.

He nips your collarbone and draws out a whine from you, making him look up at you with those blue eyes of his and lean up to kiss you hard. “Tell me what you want, Dave.” Oh god his voice…

“I want you to…” He kisses you harder, sliding his hand under your head and you instinctively part your lips as he licks your lips and explores your mouth with his sweet tongue. Holy fuck your muscles just completely weaken, and you melt into the kiss. “t-take off your shirt and keep doing that, f-fuck John you’re so fucking hot…”

John smiles, sitting up to slowly take his shirt off, “Good answer.” He winks at you, the idiot, and leans over you again to stare into your eyes. You’re panting by now, having your breath taken away by this guy could never seem to get old.

“I’m right John you’re fucking gorgeous dude.” You trace your hands up his torso, your warm fingers outlining his muscles. There was a reason to why you two weren’t couch potatoes with an extra ring of fat around your waists and stomachs. You liked swimming, despite the fact that you burn in the sun easily, and John took track back in high school while you had taken football for ironic purposes. Healthy habits just kind of… took over after graduation, both of you meeting up to go swimming again or calling each other while on walks to go meet up at the mall or someplace. You grin at him, “I got my good looks from swimming but **damn** dude, you taking track back then makes me pale in comparison.”

“I’m really not all that fantastic Dave…” He sighs, but as he looks you over he gets that weird look in his eyes again. Before you can retort, he leans in and whispers in your ear, “and I’m not nearly as fuckable as you…” You grip the blankets beneath you as your face burns and a small gasp is pulled out of you. John smirks and kisses your neck, moving down your chest to lick and suck at your stomach. Oh fuck, he’s leaving marks.

“D-dude you’re fucking hot as hell, I ain’t taking any of your shit right now…” You can’t help letting out a moan as you shiver beneath him, your hips all of a sudden start quivering slightly. Oh fuck… your pants are starting to become uncomfortable… “Ah, nnh John ah-!”

“Dave~” John, the asshole, he pulls away to lay on top of you completely and giving you a knowing look. Your eyes widen when his hips meet yours and you know he can definitely feel it. Son of a fuck-! He’s speaking in that tone again and you almost can’t hold yourself down, letting out a breathy gasp as he kisses back up to your throat. “You ever had your cock sucked before?”

Your hands fly to your face when he says this, hiding your blush in vain and trying to muffle the sounds threatening to spill forth from your lips, shaking your head in shame. “N-no. Sadly this Strider is a… virgin in all fucking aspects despite my uh, previous claims.” You look away, anywhere but at John’s face, but you can’t help yourself and sneak a look. He’s got a mischievous grin and a spark in his eyes. Oh holy fucking shit, he’s not going to-

“Hm… I don’t know if I should take your innocence…” It’s like he’s a completely different person, sexy as fuck and all over you. His teeth bite your neck, and you let out the most pathetic moan. “Fuck Egbert, I’m fucking sensitive right there!”

The asshole sucks your neck right there, and his hands start to wander downwards, one of them rubs your hip but the other one- HOLY FUCK! You moan loudly as he gropes you through your jeans. You’re feeling completely powerless to his advances, and you’re loving every fucking minute of it. “J-John, a-ah!” Your eyes slam shut as you death-grip the sheets beneath you, your hips moving against his hand completely on their own.

“Mmh I bet your cum is going to be sweet, just like you…” Apparently John loses his filters for his words when he’s horny, because the stuff he whispers in your ear just about makes you die of embarrassment. His hand traces up your thighs with a grin, every movement he makes is slow and you’re dying you can’t take this, he’s so fucking hot. Before you even realize it, John has your fly down and slips his hand down your pants. “Wow Dave. Already hard?” You gasp noisily and cover your mouth, his fingers are like ice holy shit. Like you take one lick and you’re stuck to that pole, better call the fire department and unfreeze this kid before he’s stuck there forever. Oh god enough with the movie references and back to your hot as fuck boyfriend who’s currently got his chilly fingers around your- That’s it, you’ve had enough of your pants.

You reach down and tug your pants off, sighing with relief as John helps you tug them down to your ankles and remove them. He swoops back down, kissing your neck and groping you through your boxers, overwhelming you again. Your breath catches in your throat as you mumble curses, trying to calm down somehow. “Sh-Shit Egbert, nngh…” He kisses down your chest, nipping and sucking all the way down until he reaches your waist, how the fuck is he so calm about this you’re dying and he rubs you again and reduces you to a strangled moan. “J-John that feels so fucking good, ah~” You tangle your hands in his messy hair, not caring if your nails are digging into his head as you let out a shaky gasp and throw your head back.

“Mmh, Dave…” He bites the hem of your boxers and tugs them down slowly, looking at you with eyes that make you choke on a gasp. “You ready…?”

Your panting is making it hard to speak coherently for long so you nod hesitantly. “Sure John, if you want to… just don’t… do any funny shit ok?” One of your hands untangles itself from John’s hair and covers your eyes, hiding your embarrassment. You’ve seen some nasty shit when you walked by Bro’s computer sometimes, and you really hoped to god that John didn’t know about that stuff.

He smirks and kisses your tip, wrapping his hand around the base of your dick. “What do you mean by ‘funny shit’ Dave?” His voice is coy, and the sensation of his hand on you drags another moan from your lips. Holy fuck the dude’s teasing you.

You shake your head, refusing to give him details. “I dunno, my bro is the… ah… one with the fucking… porn site, nngh!” Your body twitches beneath him as you bite back a groan. He raises an eyebrow and licks up your shaft, swirling his tongue on the tip and driving you crazy. Oh shit oh fuck his tongue is so warm and wet and you’re falling deeper into this hole you’ve dug yourself. “Of course… nothing weird.” He starts pumping you slowly, taking your tip into his mouth and pressing his tongue along the underside. “Mmh…”

“Oh f-fuck John! Ah, hah nnh…” Your hips buck a little in response as you bite your hand to uselessly hold back the moans that are being ripped from your throat. Your voice gets louder, you’re such a fucking virgin but goddamn is this hot holy fuck. The sensation of his tongue drives you insane as you let go of John’s hair to cover your mouth with both hands. “Ahhh nnngh! H-how are you so, mmm fucking amazing John holy shi-” You let out a strangled cry when he licks around your length and takes you into his mouth completely, bobbing his head and sucking. His mouth, so warm, so wet… Your hips are shaking as you desperately hold yourself still, moaning breathlessly. This goes on for a couple minutes, and he accidentally gags on you once but you were too into the motions to care.

“J-John I won’t last…” You let out a high pitched gasp when he sucks harder, doing something with his tongue that makes your toes curl up and makes you want to touch him back, but you bite your lip and continue, “m-much longer, ahhhn!” You crack one eye open, seeing the guy you love sucking you off.

“Mmhf… Mmh cum for me, Dave.” He pulls off to give you a dark, lustful look and your last remaining thoughts crumble as he sucks you harder.

“Nnn, nnnh! Ah hah, mmm!” Heat, his mouth, god his tongue you’re drowning and you love him, love how he holds your hips and sucks you hard, gasps and moans forcing their way out your lungs. Your hands grip his hair, anchoring yourself as you yell his name and your eyes slamming shut as you tip your head back and spill, the pleasure consuming you and holding you there on that high. “J-John! I can’t, AH JOHN! AAH~!”

You feel him swallow, sucking you clean as you calm down from the pleasure high. Your heart is thumping so hard you swear it was drumming a beat against your ribcage in some vain ditch-effort to free itself from your chest covered in small bite marks. The lights bursting in front of your eyes from behind your lids prompts you to slowly open those creepy reds and look down at John, rubbing your hands in his hair. “Fuck John that… that was… that was, holy shit that felt amazing.”

He looks at you with that dark look again, sitting up to pull your boxers back up and grins. He’s obviously got a hard-on, by the looks of it. “Damn right I’m amazing… heh… But shit, I’m exhausted…” He quickly walks over to the bathroom after surveying you. You honestly feel like you could pass out right now, you’re so done. So when you hear him finish himself off in the bathroom, you feel a little guilty. He comes back in with no pants on, just his boxers and shirt again, and snuggles up to you, letting you wrap your arms around him with a shaky smile.

“Sleep bro, if you’re exhausted. I’m about to pass out myself, I hope next time I can actually repay the favor.” You give him a smirk, which makes him blush almost as bad as you did earlier, and you kiss his cheek. He kisses your lips, the taste of toothpaste on his breath.

“R-Return the favor?” He rubs your stomach, his fingers trailing over your muscles as he snuggles up to you. “I’m a virgin too you know… That was the first time I’d sucked a guy off.” You casually pull him closer, grabbing his ass with a playful wink.

“Bet we could change that, unless you don’t want to.” You stare into his widened eyes, and he turns a whole different shade of red to your enjoyment.

“R-Really? You would have sex with me?!” He gasps, his eyes huge and his fingers twitching. You blush a bit, goddamn both of you dorks are in with the blushing school-girl shtick today, and nod.

“W-Well only if you want to dude, but we’re practically about to fucking pass out. Maybe another time?” You smile jokingly as your eyes slowly close and you snuggle close to him, running your hands up the back of his shirt.

“S-Sure Dave.” You watch him through half-lidded eyes as he drifts off to sleep in your arms, snuggling you with a goofy smile. “Good night…”

“Night John.” You press your lips to his forehead, and spiral downwards into a content sleep. For once, your nightmares don’t visit you, and you dream of soft kisses and John’s cold fingers and warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know if you want something or you find my writing shitty :3  
> Find me at iheartpkmn.tumblr.com  
> Just to let you guys know, my tumblr is SFW. I might make another tumblr and put this fic up on that account as a NSFW account, but eh I'm lazy.


	8. Not a real update~

Hey guys!!!  
So I'm going to Arizona for a month to live with my grandparents, and I won't be updating this for a little while haha~ There's no internet where I'll be staying, but I'll be writing the new chapters hopefully during my vacation.  
So sorry about the wait guys ;w; I promise updates upon my return!!! <3

Lots of love,  
Doran/Heart/Snuffles <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sounds awesome dude! Lemme wash my face and grab some shoes, we can have a picnic too!” John smiled back, pushing in his piano bench and quickly running to his room. Gosh, when Dave got all excited like this, he couldn’t help remembering their childhood together. Those were the days when he acted like this, he was an insufferable child with a huge imagination and even funnier shades back then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to an overwhelmingly positive response from my editor, I'm posting this from the depths of a wifi-less Arizona log cabin :3 Enjoy an early update guys~

==> Be the asshole author once more, for setting purposes

 

It was an odd relationship, the two of them. What started as supposedly unrequited physical attraction with the added benefits of having been friends since a young age, now was a budding romance. Both boys knew exactly how to treat the other in normal conversation. But the one thing they didn’t really prepare for (not that they prepared or planned anything normally but that’s another thing entirely) was their intimate moments.

After that first sensual experience, Dave had definitely returned the favor almost less than a few days later and given him a blowjob. John had seemed on edge and a little bit scared at the mention of sex, so Dave swore he’d wait until the right moment to ask. A couple months passed by slowly, and their “bromantic” nighttime movie dates at John’s became a frequent ordeal.

For some reason, however, they refrained from telling their friends about this new development in their lives. It just hadn’t seemed necessary, as most of them had been only school friends that had dropped from their contacts. The only two they had needed to tell were Rose and Jade, and Dave had sworn to impale himself on a sword made of smuppets before he would admit to Rose that she had been right about John’s hidden homosexuality towards a certain Dave Strider.

On a random day in June, John was sitting by his piano practicing his pieces just so he wouldn’t get rusty. Dave tromped in, his shades pushed up onto his head so his crimson eyes flickered with joy as he watched John lose himself in the music.

“Hey John, you think of nicknames or something sweet that we could call each other?” Dave sat down in a nearby chair, and John struck a loud chord on the piano in surprise.

“Uh no, actually. Pet names sounded kind of silly to me, but if you wanted one I’m fine with that. I’d prefer to call you Dave though.” He turned around, raising an eyebrow at Dave, whose shoulders were shaking from silent laughter.

“How about babe~?” Dave looked up at the ceiling, watching John’s face drain of color with a smirk.

“Oh god, I don’t care dude. Call me whatever you want, just nothing ridiculous in front of our friends. You know Rose has been sniffing around at our relationship, not to mention Jade as well. But literally sniffing me. I’m surprised we’ve kept it a secret for this long.” John shivered as he put away his music. Dave shrugged and folded his arms with a smile. John felt his heart thump a little harder, Dave rarely smiled in public, but when it was just the two of them his shades would come off and he’d express himself like now… It made his heart swell at the thought, that he’d won the chance to peek into the real personality of Dave, not that fake cool-kid attitude he wore like a shitty mask in public. They had always been close, but now that they were… this close, John saw things that he’d never thought Dave would do.

He was an absolute dork, falling down the stairs every morning and lying there on the ground until John came down and picked him up. He mixed music quietly, when he thought John couldn’t see him, his eyes shut and his fingers flying across the beat-maker and turntables with a dreamy smile, not unlike John would with his own piano. He would crack terrible jokes and make horrible rap songs about random things around the house, and take pictures with that stupid phone of his that would catch John whenever he was off guard. He’d almost agreed to move into John’s room, but he kept insisting that if he didn’t check up on Bro and keep his gear in check for his gigs back at his apartment, there would be hell to pay.

“So pet names aside, wanna go out today? I’m itching to go hang out at the park, we can mess with the little kids and play on the monkey bars like we used to.” Dave jumped up from his chair, giving him an excited smile.

“Sounds awesome dude! Lemme wash my face and grab some shoes, we can have a picnic too!” John smiled back, pushing in his piano bench and quickly running to his room. Gosh, when Dave got all excited like this, he couldn’t help remembering their childhood together. Those were the days when he acted like this, he was an insufferable child with a huge imagination and even funnier shades back then.

 

==> Wanna jump back a ton of years to take a trip down memory lane John?

 

==> Haha you don’t get a choice anyways, here we go~

 

“Now John, we’re here for a couple hours son. Don’t leave the playground without asking, and have fun. I’m so proud of you.” A younger Dad Egbert ruffled his son’s hair and softly patted his back. It was good for his son to get some fresh air, after what happened…

“Yes Dad…” The young blue-eyed youth gazed up at him with a small smile, the sadness in those eyes of his never seemed to go away. He watched as his son sauntered away towards the slide and swing sets, smiling at how energetic he was.

John was 8 and a half, his small body not quite losing it’s baby fat as he started his growth spurt. His black hair was a mess as usual, due to the fact that his Dad couldn’t get it under control. Not like how Mommy did. John held in a sniffle and climbed the steps to the jungle gym, Dad had said it was time to grow up and move on. He didn’t know what that really meant, but he didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be at home, with his toys and movies and books and piano. Not at this dumb park.

A ton of kids were there, but none of them seemed to want to have anything to do with the raven-haired little boy, and he became more and more quiet with every activity, avoiding the glances of other children as he climbed the monkey bars in hopes of seeming normal and not sad.

“Hey, kid. You’re in my way.” John glanced up from the ground to see a boy about his age on the monkey bar in front of him. The kid was way skinnier than him, and was giving him a blank frown. Neither of them could move out of the others’ way, so both boys hung onto their bars for dear life. It was a funny game of chicken, to see who would drop off first.

“Sorry! Uh… I can’t move.” John smiled and swung his feet awkwardly. The boy in front of him sighed and dropped off his bar after a minute, prompting John to drop down as well and land on his backside. “Ow!”

“That looked like it hurt, damn dude are you okay?” The boy had blonde hair and tiny freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks, and his white shirt had a huge red heart on it. John smiled and nodded, standing up and brushing the wood chips off his gray shorts and shirt with the black clubs on it.

“I’m alright, thanks! What’s your name?” John stuck his hand out, giving the blonde boy a toothy grin. The boy’s eyes were covered by these ridiculous sun glasses, but the way his lips tightened made him look surprised. Dad had taught him it was polite to shake hands when you met someone new, but this kid didn’t really know what to do. “My name is John, haha you have to shake my hand. It’s not that hard!”

“The name’s Dave, uh… don’t wear it out.” Dave shook John’s hand awkwardly, and John giggled softly.

“Alright! Sorry about getting in your way, I’ll go play somewhere else then…” John waved and started to turn towards the swings, when he felt Dave’s hand grab his arm.

“Wait! Dude, wanna play with me? I know a sick place we can climb trees and stuff. Lemme ask my Bro, and we can go play. You do look kinda like a loner or something, if that’s how you say it.” Dave scuffed his feet in the wood chips, looking down. John could faintly see a smile on Dave’s lips and nodded furiously.

“I’ll ask my Dad! Haha, c’mon Dave!” John pulled Dave’s hand off his arm and gripped it with his own, causing Dave to blush slightly.

“Sure… John.” Dave gave him a grin, and they ran back to their guardians, joking and playing for the rest of the day.

 

==> Back to the dork who was daydreaming this moment

 

“Earth to Egbert, yo Egdork you in there?” Dave tapped John’s forehead, snapping him back to the present. He was still half dressed and had been standing there staring out the window, without any pants on. Talk about embarrassing, holy shit!

“Oh sorry Dave, I was remembering when we first met, ages ago. Remember? When we were on the monkey bars, and I fell on my ass?” John laughed, and Dave nodded.

“Yep you’re still an adorable dork, just like back then too.” He wrapped his arms around John’s waist, pecking his lips and giving him a grin.

“Shut the fuck up Dave, you still can’t call me adorable when you were the one begging to play with me back then, always super excited when I’d call and we’d go play on the trees and stuff. You were an adorable little kid back then, you know~” John laughed, bringing his arms up around Dave’s neck and kissing him back.

“Mmm… yeah we were adorable little stuck-up fuckers back then, I’ll have to admit.” Dave laughed, smacking John’s ass and getting a surprised gasp out of his boyfriend. “But back to the present, we going on that picnic playdate or what? I’ll die of old age before you put on some goddamn pants John.”

“Shut up dude, c’mon let’s go.” John laughed, pulling away and pulling on his shorts. “Sandwiches and apple juice like the old days?”

“Fuck yes dude you read my mind, you’re perfect… babe~” Dave gave him a teasing smile, and John huffed with a soft blush. He didn’t mind that nickname for some reason… In fact, he really liked it.

“I’m no mind reader, you’re just easy to predict… baby~” John stuck his tongue out and swayed his hips as he walked to the kitchen to make the picnic, laughing at how red his boyfriend’s face had become. These pet names were a good way to bring up his Prankster’s Gambit, and hell if he didn’t think that Baby suited his personal Strider to a T.


	10. Vacation Update

Sorry for the long wait guys, just got back from Arizona and boy am I tired ;;w;;  
I'll be drafting the next chapter really soon, meanwhile I've got another story in the works and hopefully I'll be able to publish that one soon!! (hint hint johndave college au)  
Sorry again for the really long wait, I gotta research this stuff and write with my heart, not just some crap that I think I'll be able to push past you guys. *hugs everyone* So thanks you guys for waiting this long, I've got a connection with my editor again so I'll work on the new chapter once my summer homework's done.

 

GUYS IM A SENIOR IN HIGHSCHOOL SO WARNING Y'ALL NOW, I WILL NOT BE DOING MUCH UPDATING (haha yeah right I'll update this fic and my new one like hell) DURING THE FALL WHEN I START COLLEGE APPLICATIONS. TAKE THIS FACT WITH A GRAIN OF SALT, AS I AM EXTREMELY LAZY HAHA


	11. Warning for y'all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter

Allos guys, it's Doran here. I just wanted to let you all know about what happened.

So I roleplay on my phone with my dear co-writer Kelly.  
I was checking my phone yesterday (I had the shittiest iPhone 4 on the planet, this fucker glitches all the time and screws me over ALL THE TIME) to see if I could screencap the script

Gone. 4-5 months of roleplay script and plot for the fic.  
All gone.

Kel and I are frantically trying to bring everything back but we lost a LOT of ground. I lost the rest of this fic to the void and I'm desperately trying to recover it but I doubt it will happen any time soon.

Sorry guys ;w;

 

EDIT: Yeah I'm not getting a good vibe from this fic anymore, who knows I may come back to this after a while but until then consider this fic finished. I apologize but I'm really not feeling good writing this fic and as much as I want to continue there was no finding the script and the whole plotline was a mess since we never closed it (not to mention I've lost much of the contact with my co-writer sadly) so yeah. Indefinite hiatus/close of this fic. I apologize profusely, but this fic is done.


End file.
